The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically, chair designs for office, home, waiting rooms, and the like, are designed for optimum posture of the chair occupant. Typically, the back portion of these chairs is designed to match the curves of the human trunk. Also, a bar stool is a type of tall chair, often with a foot rest to support the feet. The height and narrowness of bar stools makes them suitable for use at bars and high table.
It is known in the art that small living spaces and an on-going interest in multi-purposeful and flexible spaces in today's modern society can be explained with a continual growing population. Human factors and ergonomics haven't changed, but the growing urban housing development requires new design to adapt its urban phenomenon. Given the fact that living spaces are being smaller, the solution is on re-configuring furniture while maintaining the primary human needs and comfort.
There has been a fixed idea of what a chair can be, typically a stationary chair with one function. In addition, placing the chairs with high and low seating heights in front of each other where the chair in the back functions as a stool while the chair in front reclines as a lounging position provide unobstructed views during events. Its convertible feature minimizes seating needs by enabling users to customize seating preferences.
The present invention of a multi-positional chair assembly provides a dual-purpose chair that can be converted either as a lounge chair or a bar stool. Both positions are ergonomically dimensioned with ideal heights, widths and angles that not only offers comfort but its capacity to transport, with stack-able features for optimal storage use.
Other proposals have involved multi-positional chairs. The problem with these chairs is that they do not provide both a lounge chair and a bar stool in the same configuration, with the chairs having different heights. Also, the chairs are not stackable. Even though the above cited chairs meet some of the needs of the market, a multi-positional chair assembly that comprises a frame portion defined by a pair of sinuous shape traversed by a flexible panel, which can be positioned in multiple positions to provide a sitting surface, from either a lounge chair position, and a higher elevated stool position, is still desired.